The invention relates to a speech information transmission device for the tactile transmission of speech information so as to be suitable for persons having severe hearing impairment. Such a device comprises a tactile stimulation unit and produces mechanical vibrations. Such devices are known, for example, from pages 57 through 67 of the book "Systemerganzt Artikulation" by K. Schulte et al, published in 1980 by the Julius Groos Verlag, Heidelberg.
Devices of the above type, as known, are particularly employed for persons having severe hearing impairment because a good sensory perception can be developed from the mechanical vibrations produced thereby. It has been shown that a favorable disposition of a transmitter for producing such vibrations is particularly in the area of the wrist. This leads to the conclusion that, in comparison to previous devices, one would like to have smaller tactile stimulation units which could be worn, for instance, in the manner of a wrist watch.